


uncommon pet names

by kaitycole



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitycole/pseuds/kaitycole
Summary: My husband uses strange pet names for me, so I thought it'd be fun to see which ones the OM boys would use.
Kudos: 7





	uncommon pet names

**Big Booty Princess**

_Mammon, Asmodeus, Diavolo_

**Baby Garage**

_Mammon, Satan, Belphegor, Solomon_

**Honeybunches of oats**

_Lucifer, Leviathan, Asmodeus, Beelzebub, Diavolo, Barbatos_

**Sugarplum**

_Lucifer, Satan, Beelzebub, Belphegor, Diavolo, Simeon_

**Big Booty Girl**

_Mammon, Asmodeus_


End file.
